


圣子大龙捉鸦记第17章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	圣子大龙捉鸦记第17章

第17章 

 

裂缝不大，但足以让旭凤看清楚，棺材里面没有人。

 

　　果然啊……

 

　　他心头一松，整个人便晃了一下。

 

　　他抓住棺盖，侧头看向扶着自己的城王爷，“皇兄，润玉到底在哪里？”

 

　　寝室内一片肃穆。旭凤半躺在榻上，腰间以下盖着薄被，正小口小口的喝着汤药。

 

　　而城王爷坐在他下首，旭凤问一句，他答一句，乖得像只鹌鹑。

 

　　“这么说润玉如今在帝京？”他放下药碗，瓷碗和桌面发出轻微碰撞，惊得城王爷的身子抖了一下。

 

　　“你……你不会想去帝京吧？”城王爷也顾不得装鹌鹑了，急忙道：“我们辛苦做下这个局瞒天过海，就是要稳住你，等到事情平息了，你们夫夫自然能团聚的。谁知道你……”

 

　　“谁知道竟然被我看破。”旭凤的脸色依然苍白，但眼神却透出一种决绝，“我要去帝京。”他一字一顿的道：“皇兄，我不能让他一个人孤军作战。”

 

　　“哎，你……”城王爷忽然想到什么，“你放心得下孩子？你出征后，光是杀到府里的刺客就不止三波，若不是润玉未雨绸缪，孩子早就凶多吉少了。”

 

　　旭凤微微一笑，“润玉既放心把孩子交给皇兄和干娘，那么我也放心。”

 

　　城王爷被气笑，但也知旭凤心意已决，十头牛都拉不回来。只能长叹一声，选择了成全。“好，你去吧！有我在，谁也动不了孩子。”

 

　　翌日，旭凤重新穿上戎装，大军开拔，往帝京驰去。

 

　　一个月后，帝京局势稳定下来，旧党已被清除殆尽。旭凤和润玉本该功成身退，可是皇帝舍不得旭凤，硬是把他留了下来。

 

　　“怎么又吃凉的？”润玉一进来就看到旭凤捏着一枚果子吃得津津有味，眉头一皱，“虽然已经是暖春，但你身子大受亏损，只能吃温热的东西。”他目光一转，沉沉看向一干奴婢，“既然他们伺候得不尽心，那就不必留了。”

 

　　旭凤一口把剩下的小半块果子吞了下去，“别吓唬他们。本王要做的事，连你都奈何不了，何况这些婢女？”

 

　　润玉瞅了他两眼，无奈道：“这话就是跟我置气了。旭儿，错我认了，罚跪我也认了，你还要气多久啊？”拉起他的手亲了亲，“当心身子，别气了好不好？”

 

　　旭凤抽回手，呵呵一笑，“如果认错有用，还用得着设衙门吗？润玉啊润玉，你骗得我好苦，你就不怕我一口气上不来，和那口空棺材共赴黄泉？”

 

　　润玉脸色大变，“不许这么咒自己。”挥手屏退房中奴婢，挪了挪身子坐在旭凤身边。

 

　　“走开，靠这么近作甚，热得很。”旭凤一脸嫌弃，把头扭向一边。

 

　　润玉已经习惯了他的冷脸，柔声道：“我也是被逼无奈。你生产那日遇刺，我就知道帝京那边的旧党已经把你视为眼中钉肉中刺。一次除不掉你和孩子，就必定有第二次，第三次。与其扬汤止沸，不如釜底抽薪。正好锦觅对我下毒，我便将计就计，诈死脱身，来到帝京助圣上平息内乱。”

 

　　“果然是釜底抽薪。”旭凤眼眸一转，冷笑道：“让圣上将那一干大臣诓到宫中，在饮食中下毒，并同时命人挟持他们的家眷。如此一来，风波未起便已平息，倒弄得我那十万大军像个笑话了。”

 

　　润玉求生欲极强，赶紧顶着旭凤冷脸握住他的手，说话更是一句赛一句的温柔。

 

　　“你能来救我，我高兴还来不及，怎么会当笑话看呢？旭儿你不知道当时我心里多慌，万一那毒药失灵了，或者他们还有后招，我就真是死无葬身之地了。我莽撞，我该死，我不该不顾你和孩子……”

 

　　“行了行了，你这话听得我都脸红。”旭凤把那只被他握住的手抽了出来，“我猜父皇定和你一见如故，两个都是坏得冒黑水的大龙蹄子。”

 

　　“旭儿，你这是夸我呢还是贬我？”

 

　　“你说呢？”旭凤眼角一挑，忍不住笑了。

 

　　润玉大喜，只要旭凤笑了，那这场风波就算过去了。俯身在他嘴角偷了个香，“我猜是夸我的。”

 

　　旭凤揽住他颈脖，反客为主，让这个吻变得更浓烈。

 

　　两人干柴烈火，一时情难自禁。正当润玉扯开他衣襟，要登堂入室时，忽然被旭凤一把推开。“等等，我有话问你。”

 

　　润玉快要憋出火来了，忍着气道：“什么话？”

 

　　“锦觅如何了，圣医族如何了？”

 

　　“什么？”润玉一时没反应过来。

 

　　旭凤哼了一声，“你假装中毒，不就是想借锦觅的口，将你不久于人世的消息传回圣医族，以此来稳住那些长老么？”见润玉还是一副懵懂的样子，恼了，“别装了，那时我是初闻噩耗，气急攻心才没想明白。现在都过去这么久了，我若还想不明白我就是个傻子。”

 

　　越想越气，一脚将润玉踹下床，“本王没心情做了，王妃自便吧！”

 

　　润玉赶紧爬上床抱住他哄，“没有没有，我的旭儿是天底下最聪明的人。”一边说一边吻上他裸露的颈脖，占尽便宜。

 

　　旭凤半推半就，气息也渐渐不稳起来，“圣医族……嗯啊……你打算怎么办？”

 

　　润玉正忙着开疆拓土，答得非常敷衍，“那群老东西冥顽不灵，现在大事已了，等过阵子我们回了淮梧国，我就腾出手来收拾他们。族里的规矩太过迂腐陈旧，也是时候兴利剔弊了。”

 

　　旭凤唔了一声，“那觅儿……”

 

　　润玉不高兴了，以吻封缄，“旭儿，现在你该想的是我，而不是旁人。”

 

　　罗帐低垂，被翻红浪，好一派春色撩人。

 

　　一年后，圣上退位，旭凤登基称帝，举国欢庆。

 

　　当天夜里，栖梧宫上方红光大盛，有人看到两位女仙降下云端，翩然入殿。再次离开时，怀中似抱着一个婴儿。

 

　　旭凤在位期间，国泰民安，四海升平，是位难得的明君。而人们在称颂他的功绩时，也总会提到炎帝唯一的伴侣——同君侯。贤德且擅谋，许多深受赞誉的政策皆出自他手。

 

　　建元十年初五，炎帝与同君侯寿终正寝，含笑而逝。

 

　　就在帝侯闭目的那一刹那，一道红光和一道白光相继从寝殿飞出，在栖梧宫上方现出一只硕大的火凤和一条莹白的应龙。

 

　　龙凤和鸣，声闻九天。

 

　　天界历天元十万三千年，凤帝荼姚率簌离及众仙出南天门相迎，龙凤归位。

 

完结


End file.
